Lyoko Conquerors
Lyoko Conquerors is a project meant to fill the void between seasons 3 and 4 of Code Lyoko. It revolves around the struggle of William, right after being caught by Xana, and how it has been put into competition between clones of himself, a test that Xana put in place to create the ultimate warrior. It’s the third big Code Lyoko fanproject created by Immudelki, along with the IFSCL and Lyoko Wanderers. Synopsis The pitch revolves around X.A.N.A., experimenting on his Replikas to calculate ways to retaliate on Lyoko. The project starts right after the events of ''Final Round''. X.A.N.A. splits its new recruit, William, into slightly different copies of himself, to experiment and keep the one that will survive. A (Blue) William is put into competition against other fragments of himself (Green, Purple, Yellow etc.), exploring Replikas, recruiting monsters, fighting, and creating a relationship with a very particular Kankrelat called Kawabata. Note that this project isn't meant to be about the Lyoko Warriors; Immudelki considers that his IFSCL game fills the void for a project where you are able to play Jeremie, and that the official games are already there to be about the Lyoko Warriors. The project: A Game or A Movie The first prototypes development began in mid 2016 and they have been published a few months after. Along its development, the game has been successively subtitled 'The Replika Experiments', 'The Online Wars' and 'William Uprising'. This project has seen multiples forms along the years. His last 'game' form was a hack’n’slash / action rpg type of game. But as Immu is also working on his IFSCL, Lyoko Conquerors might end up becoming ‘only’ a full length movie. Cinematic prototype NOTE: All this images are WIP (Work In Progress) so nothing should be considered as final Monsters appearence All the monsters that appeared in the 4 seasons are planned to appear, as well as the Kolossus, which has also strongly been hinted as 'getting its origin' story through the game. Trivia *The synopsis of the game is meant to explain what X.A.N.A. might have been doing on its side after the the third season finale, hence the original subtitle 'The Replika Experiments', which later became 'The Online Wars' to finally be completely removed to avoid the issue that Immudelki had on his other fangame, the IFSCL, which was hard to stubble upon with its name. *The game personifies X.A.N.A.'s monsters much more than the actual show, though their intelligence and personality seems highly variable depending on the original episodes. Old RTS prototype (Legacy - Before 2018) Lyoko Conqueror - Krabs.png|Some krabs in the desert Lyoko Conqueror - Unit veterancy.png|A preview of the unit veterancy display Lyoko Conqueror - William supersmoke.png|Someone's coming to command in Lyoko Conqueror Lyoko Conqueror - William.png|''The Commander'' is ready to play Lyoko Conqueror - Kaliani.png|''Kaliani'' is the first animated krab in Lyoko Conqueror Lyoko Conqueror - Hornets.gif|Some hornets escaped during a test of the game Lyoko Conqueror - Ingame preview.png|This is how the game looked like in October 3rd Lyoko Conqueror - Main tower types.png|The main tower types at Lyoko Conqueror Lyoko Conqueror - Flying units.gif|A krab and a hornet are flying through Lyoko Conqueror's world Lyoko Conqueror - Team colouring.png|Distinguishing between your monsters and the opponent's ones is important, so the Eye of X.A.N.A. in each monster will be team-coloured Lyoko Conqueror - Transporter.png|The transporter will also be available at Lyoko Conqueror Lyoko Conqueror - Domination tower.gif|The last and most powerful tower in Lyoko Conqueror is the Domination Tower. It will allow you to reboot the supercomputer and launch a Return to the past, even in multiplayer, so that's the most powerful weapon you can fight for. Lyoko Conqueror - Krab walking.gif|An animation of a Krab walking Old RTS Gameplay (Legacy) *Like many RTS, you can create units and do research to improve or develop technologies. But following Lyoko’s art style, there’s no base building. *Three new tower designs are introduced to counterbalance the lack of buildings: research tower, experimentation tower and domination tower. The classic design is called ‘production tower’. *Victory conditions: All towers must be activated in order to win the game. Or, at least, all the ones from the opponent must be deactivated. *Two main resources are available: Data and Energy. Energy comes with any activated tower, it’s used to create monsters but slowly comes back when the monster is destroyed. Unlike Energy, Data is a collectable ressource, and is gathered in various ways: activating a tower (that you never activated previously), killing enemies, and finding crates. Links Reddit topic Facebook ChangeLog French Topic YouTube Channel Other Immu games: * IFSCL * LyokoVN Editor (Official page & Facebook page) * Doctor Who: A Brilliant Game (Facebook page & IndieDB page) es:Lyoko Conquerors sr:Lyoko Conquerors Category:Game Category:Lyoko Conqueror: The Replika Experiments Category:Lyoko Conquerors Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:William Category:Tower Category:Replikas